Bloody Trail of Lies
by AdrinaRavenheart
Summary: OC Kayumi faces the problems with falling in love with an emotionless sand nin, Gaara. Stuck between haunting images of her past and what she hopes to be her future, She finds out who she really is and what dangers she faces for this heritage.
1. Chapter 1: Plans of Konoha

I ran beneath the magnificent star specked sky. The wind bit against my cheeks and I pull my cloak tighter around me. It was late and I had just finished a high ranked mission and was heading home. I approached the gates to the Sand Village and present the guards my paperwork. They wave me through with a nod. Slowing to a walk once inside I suck in the succulent air. I approach my house and put the scroll into my pouch as I unlock the door.  
I'll bring it to the Kazekage tomorrow. I thought to myself as I kicked off my shoes and draped my cloak on a hanger. I make a beeline for the shower, desperate to get this grime off of me.

After the shower I dry off and glance at myself in the mirror. My long black hair dripped on the floor and matted to my face. I looked at the mark that rested over my heart on my chest. As far as I know, I was born with it. It was an intricate, swirling circle that was the size of a half-dollar. I bring my stare up to look at my eyes, now a pale blue. With a minimal effort I focus and make them turn red, red with the Sharingan.

When I was left at the Hokage's doorstep in the Leaf Village they realized right away I had the Sharingan. He raised me, teaching me to control it best I could. When I was about 5, he explained to me that only 3 others he knew of had the Sharingan, seeing as it was a clan trait. One of them was an exiled ninja, the other was Sasuke, who was my close friend at the time. The final person was Kakashi, but I don't remember him all too well.

When I was 5, Sarutobi had made a deal with the Kazekage that he could adopt me as a peace arrangement. Sarutobi, always wanting to believe in the good of people, never would have thought the Kazekage would put me through rigorous training to use me in an attack on the Leaf Village. Deep in my heart though, I know the Leaf Village is my home. The Kazekage isn't aware of my feelings toward the place, but I'm sure he has his eye on me.

Sighing I pull on a tank top and shorts and head out to my balcony. I check the windows of the house next door and see the lights are all out. Leaping onto the roof nimbly, I am not surprised to see my neighbor, comrade, and friend Gaara sitting on the roof. I plop down next to him and fold my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Back from your mission?" He asks quietly. I nod.

"Did you get the scroll you needed?" I nod.

We both relax and look at the darkened sky enjoying the quiet and each other's company. I think that Gaara opens up to me more than anyone else. After a while I get up and bid him goodnight.

"My balcony doors are going to be open like always okay?" I said and he nods and says goodnight. I always leave them open for him if he needs anything. And plus he likes to wake me up in the morning. As I slip into unconsciousness a nightmare begins to unfold.

**_I am a baby wrapped in cloth that was being carried by someone whom I couldn't see. Rain pelted down all around us and the person carrying me began to run. My mouth opens in a cry when the sound of thunder cuts through the air. The man looks down at me, his whole form cast in shadow. Except his red eyes. These eyes held no hostility or ill intentions, only heart-breaking pain and tenderness. A voice came to my head then, belonging to no one in particular. "He only looks at her with those eyes, that cold ruthless man."_**

We reach our destination and he looks away from me to knock on a door. Setting me down gently on the doorstep he backs up, giving me one last glance, before disappearing into the rain, leaving those haunting red eyes in my mind forever.

I awake in a cold sweat, someone hovering over me. My hand flies out and whoever it is catches my wrist firmly.

"Kayumi." They say in a warning, flat tone.

I calm down enough to see its only Gaara standing above my bed. He must have been trying to wake me up for a while because he drops my wrist with an agitated stare as I sit up.  
"I'm sorry…what time is it?" I ask quietly, trying to still calm my racing heart. Those red eyes…  
"Almost 10 am, you need to get up and dressed now." He said softly, recognizing the look on my face.

I pulled the covers off my legs and fly out of bed, whirling around the room in a frenzied panic, throwing things together in my bag and searching the closet for my clothes I had laid out.

"Shit Gaara, why did you let me sleep in so late?!" I demand and pull off my night shirt and shorts to put on my favorite dress. Its black and white, very intricate with a low lacy neckline that was open like a diamond, connecting in a blouse-like collar around my neck. It displayed the mark that was on my chest. The kimono was form fitting, it split on either side along my hip, and straps wrapped like an X along my legs and hips. I held my twin kantanas along either side of my hips and a kunai pouch on my thigh. I began to pull my ebony hair into a long pony-tail, holding the rubber band in my mouth.

"Grab the scroll for me please, Gaara. It's in my bag." I mumbled through clenched teeth.  
He went to retrieve it and tossed it on the bed as I finished tying up my hair. I nodded thanks and finished packing my stuff in my bag. This included a moderate size set of clothes, more than moderate amounts of weapons, scrolls, poisons, bandages, etc. "Alright, ready?" I asked with a huff.

Gaara nodded and grabbed one of my two bags and hoisted it on his shoulder. We both walk to the Kazekage's office and meet Temari and Kankuro outside the door. Temari gives me a small smile and nod, and then when her eyes dart to Gaara the smile disappears and she looks down. Kankuro knocks and we hear a voice granting us to enter.

"Ah, welcome, welcome." The man behind the desk, our Kazekage, says with a cold smile.  
He motions for us to sit and we do except for Gaara who stands a bit behind my chair. I quickly get up and pass Kazekage the scroll and he nods, putting it on his desk.

"There will be Chunning exams held in the Leaf Village in two days. I want you 4 to compete in them. I already made arrangements for you to be entered and a place for you all to stay. We will depart today so you have time to settle in, train, and…ah look around." He explains, folding his hands.

"Why are we competing in the exams? We are already ranking ninja." Temari spoke up. He gave her a cruel smile in return.

"This is because you 4 will be there under the pretense of joining the exams, while you will actually be waiting for our planned invasion of Konoha. You are to scout out Konoha and report back to me daily. Do not blow your cover, or you will be slaughtered along with the rest of the village." He explained in a casual, but cold tone.

The sand siblings nodded, Kankuro grinned. I took in a small breath and finally met Kazekage's eye and gave a nod. He stood up.

"Good, you will be under Baki's team. He will escort you to the village. Meet him outside, and if you have any questions ask him. Be gone." He swept his hand out.  
We all got up to leave, and I was the last one to file out. Hesitating in the doorway I looked back at the Kazekage. He gave me a cold glare that spoke a thousand words. The loudest ones were **I'm watching you, Kayumi.**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Konoha

We met Baki at the gates shortly after. He smiled at the siblings and gave me a withering stare. Two other Jounin were with us to accompany us there for protection. Not that we need it, I thought with a glance at Gaara. Baki explains the rout we will be taking and tells us it will take until tomorrow to get there. I hated overnight missions. With an inward groan, I set off after everyone.

I ran and swung gracefully from the treetops. Everyone else was running below me a bit farther behind. I loved running through the trees, it's much more fun.

Suddenly someone appeared next to me on the branches and threw a kunai at me. I ducked but didn't see the gap in the branches. I was falling and couldn't focus my chakra enough in my hands to grab onto a branch fast enough. I hit a large branch on the way down, twisting my ankle beneath me and hitting my back against it with a sickening _THWAK_ before falling once more. I braced myself, breathless, for the ground; but it never came.

Instead I landed in someone's arms, and as I did so a sharp pain jolted up my leg that made me gasp. Looking up I saw it was Gaara who had caught me. My vision swam for a moment before I blinked away the spots of light. "Oh…" was all I could muster before wincing in pain as he shifted me.

"Gaara, Kayumi, watch out!" Temari yelled at us, struggling to get her fan, tessen, unfolded. Both me and Gaara looked over to see 2 masked ninja dropping from the trees, holding swords and kunai.  
Gaara quickly shifted me into the crook of his arm and threw up a wall of sand. He grunted, glancing down at me. "Kayumi..." he started but Temari appeared at the side and struck her fan towards them, causing them to fly back in a gust of wind.

"She okay?" She asks quickly. I nod my head but Gaara shakes his. "Her ankle." He said.

Another ninja appears behind Gaara, obviously catching him by surprise and attempts to put a kunai at his throat but was blocked by sand.

"Just give us the girl and we'll leave!" he spoke roughly. Gaara's expression turned into rage. He shoved me into Temari's unexpected arms and whirled around and threw his fist, covered in spiked sand, at the guy's face. It connected and blood soaked the sand as the guy flew back. Almost immediately Gaara advanced after him, his sand catching the man around the ankles and holding him to the ground.

Baki appears besides us along with Kankuro and the other two Jounin, all staring in shock at Gaara as we hear the CRACK of the man's ankles. He cries out and sand quickly wraps around his mouth. Finally Baki snapped out of it and steps forward towards Gaara.

"Gaara! That's enough!" He said but Gaara turned his head to glare at Baki, who paled and backed off.

"Shit, Gaara...don't." Temari whispered. I bit my lip as the sand wrapped around the ninja's wrists, and snapped those too.

"Gaara! STOP!" I finally cried out. This caused him to falter, and look back at me.

"Please...let's just go..." I begged. I could feel that my ribs were cracked and my ankle was broken. His eyes held mine for another moment before he scowled and called the sand back to his gourd. "LEAVE!" He growled after the man, who was picked up by his two comrades and left hastily.

Gaara walked back over to us, silently took me from Temari's arms bridal style, and continued forward. We heard Kankuro let out a ragged breath, and Baki mutter under his breath. I shook slightly, from the pain and the tightness in my chest I got whenever I saw Gaara lose control like that.

Two hours later it became dark and I shivered, wishing I could reach into my bag and grab my coat. Eventually we heard the team behind us call up for us to stop. "We're camping for the night!" Kankuro yelled out to us. Baki had already begun to build a fire.

Gaara turned around and headed back for the camp. Kankuro motioned for Gaara to set me at the base of a tree trunk. Gently he set me down and hovered behind Kankuro as he pulled out the medical kit and put a cooling pack around my ankle then wrapped it.

"This will keep the swelling down okay Kayumi?" He asked and I nodded.

"I can't do much for the ribs, I'm sorry. Once we get to the village we'll get you to an actual doctor." He said quietly. Glancing up I see Gaara standing over us with his arms crossed and tightness to his jaw.

"We'll be up at sunrise. Everyone needs to be well rested; we are more than half way there." Baki announces, looking at each of us.

One of the two Jounin stands post farther away from the campsite. Temari and Kankuro find a suitable place to rest and lay out a rolled up blanket. Baki disappears to sleep elsewhere and I sit there next to the fire, leaning against the tree feeling sullen.  
I hate being so helpless. I thought glumly. Gaara hands me a blanket and I smile a thanks at him. He nods and glances up at the tree branch as if he was debating sitting up there. He looks back down at me before seeming to heave a great sigh and sitting next to me against the trunk.

"You don't have to stay down here with me, Gaara." I say softly. He shrugs but doesn't say anything.

I watch him for a while, aware he was inconspicuously watching me in return. Finally exhaustion won out, and I leaned over to lay my head against his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing after a few moments. Sleep tugged at my conscious and right before I fell asleep he whispered "Goodnight."

We make it to the Leaf Village by noon. Approaching the gates Baki hands the guard's our papers and they direct us to the Hokage's quarters. We walk through the village, me still being carried (painfully I might add) in Gaara's arms. Villagers look and whisper, but by this point it's no longer a surprise. Everywhere we went in our own village there were looks and glares.

The Hokage meets us outside and greets us with an open-palm gesture. "Ahh, hello there. Nice of you to join us in our exams. I see you've brought a scroll from your Kazekage, thank you. And-oh, is this Kayumi?" His eyes land on me and his smile wrinkles his face.  
" You've sure grown up. It's been to long since I've seen you. What happened?" He said, his eyes searching mine. I smile at him but feel a dull pain in my chest. I wish I could have stayed with this gentle, good hearted man.

"Sir, we got ambushed on the way here. Our Kazekage would like to speak to you about the incident, so if we could please go inside and send a hawk out to him." Baki said, stepping forward. The Hokage nodded and gave an envelope to Temari.

"This is the address of your living quarters while you stay here along with keys inside. I'm sure you'll find everything to your liking." He smiled at her, and she gave a polite nod but didn't smile back. "Ah, and Kayumi? I do think you should give Sasuke a visit while you're here." He said before turning away and walking inside.

"The medical center is in the middle, near the bathhouse Baki can take me." I said, cutting off Temari as she opened her mouth while looking at me. "Go ahead to the house, we'll meet you there." I said. She and Kankuro shrugged and walked off. Gaara passed me to Baki who begrudgingly took me.

"Don't worry about it, just go set the stuff in the house and meet me there." I told Gaara when he eyed me.

Right before we reach the building we see a young boy in an orange jumpsuit with yellow hair sees us, jump excitedly before speeding off. I quirk my eyebrow at it but say nothing as we duck inside the building.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Memory

**[Sasuke's PoV]****  
**  
I watched from a branch as a sand ninja held Naruto's little friend by his scarf. Naruto was obviously incompetent so I hurled a rock at him, which made him drop the kid. He turned to look up at me with a glare, the markings on his face arching together.

"Kankuro, stop. You're an embarrassment to our village." A voice said from behind me. I was surprised, how did he get there so silently?

"I apologize for any trouble he has caused." The red headed sand ninja dropped down next to the hooded guy and the girl with the fan.

"Stop. What's your name?" I demand, jumping down.

He slowly turns to me, an evil look in his eye. "Gaara of the Sand. I'm curious about you too." He said, his arms folded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I tell him, and a look glints in his eye.

"I see. So you're him." He says.

"What do you mean? How do you know me?" I demand.

He shakes his head and turns to walk away. I scowl and turn towards Naruto. "I saw him carrying a girl into the village earlier…she and their Sensei went to the infirmary." Naruto explained. I suddenly made the connection.

_Could it be..?_ I thought, taking off towards the infirmary.

I appeared at the infirmary 15 minutes later and stood before the reception desk unsure of what to say. "May I help you sir?" the woman asks, looking at me curiously.

"Were there…sand ninja here?" I finally settle on a question. She nods.

"What are the names?" I ask. She frowns at me. "I'm sorry sir that's confidential." She said. I scowled at her. "I need to know." I said harshly.  
She looked slightly taken back but finally looked down at her clipboard. "I won't tell you their name, but they are on the 2nd floor." She said quietly. I walked off quickly before she had time to look back up.

I took the stairs to the 2nd floor and walked quickly down the hall, looking inside every doorway until finally, I spotted dark hair. I didn't think before I swung open the door, but once I did I regretted it. There lying on the bed was her, Kayumi. She looked pale against the sheets, her ebony black hair splayed against the pillow and draping off the sides. Her blue eyes glanced up, startled. A man with half his face covered got up and excused himself from the room, her sensei. I move aside for him and walk into the room.  
"Kayumi…?" her name comes out of my mouth hesitantly and my view was quickly blocked by someone standing between me and her. I see a guy about my height with dark red hair, outlined dark eyes, and the kanji symbol for love on his forehead. His arms were crossed and he looked dangerous.

"You're the guy from earlier. How did you get here so fast?" I scowl. He looks down at me with a dark look and doesn't respond.

"Gaara, no it's okay, don't. It's just Sasuke." Kayumi sat up, catching his arm. I frowned.

"Why is he here?" I ask, leaning to the side to see her.

"Gaara…he is part of my team." She responded, her eyes holding mine then flicking up to him. He grunted but stepped back.

"Sorry about that…Gaara, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Gaara." She introduced us, her voice sounding strained.

"We've already met." Gaara said, and I felt the tension between us escalate slightly. I gave him a glance before I pulled up a chair beside her bed.

"What happened?" I asked, finally seeing what she was wearing. Her chest was bandaged up and the hem of her shorts poked up above the covers that rested across her lap. I inwardly scolded myself for the heat that rushed to my face upon seeing her grown body in such little clothing. Glancing at Gaara however, he seemed unfazed. Made me wonder how much he has seen.

"On the way here we got ambushed. Cracked 2 ribs and sprained my ankle, nothing to worry about really…" she said quietly. I frowned at her which she ignored by looking away.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

"Half an hour ago I suppose. Here for the exams." She responds and fiddles with a necklace on a chain. I nod and curl my fingers into my palm, my eyes darting to the necklace.

A memory comes rushing back to me of the last time I saw her.

___**I sat in my room, sulking. Today was the day Kayumi was supposed to go with the Leader from the Sand Village. I heard a knock downstairs and I rushed out of my room and down the hall, pausing on the stairway. Itachi had answered the door and a look passed over his features I never seen before. It was a softening of his eyes and face, but also a look of alarm. I pondered on it for only a moment before my attention was back on Kayumi who asked if I was home. **___

_**I barreled up next to Itachi, who stepped back and watched. Kayumi cried and hugged me. Stepping back after a moment I shyly handed her a box. It was a necklace of the Uchiha clan symbol. Itachi had insisted I give it to her which I was unsure of at first but now, seeing the look on her face, made me think it was a good idea. **___

_**"To remember me by." I said. **___

_**She wiped her cheeks and put it on. **__  
__**"I'll never take it off." She whispered.**__  
_

"You still have the necklace." I murmured. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion for a moment before recognition registered on her features.

"Oh. Yes, I do. I promised…" she trailed off but offered a weak smile.

I climbed to my feet suddenly, running my hand through my hair and glancing at her. "I'll catch you around then. I'm going to go…you know where to find me." I said, hurriedly and left from the room without waiting to hear her respond.

**[Kayumi's PoV]**

We arrive home from the infirmary later in the evening. Opening the front door to the two-story condo we find Temari and Kankuro lounging on the couch. Temari tilts her head back and gives me a smile. "Hey. All better?" She sat up and turned to face us. I smile back and nod.

"Good. Ah…Kankuro and I chose our rooms. There are only 3…so we figured you and Gaara could have the master bedroom." She said, a bit timidly, as her eyes flint from me to Gaara.

Gaara glares at her and steps toward her but I quickly step between them, holding my hands up in a peaceful gesture, ignoring the twinge of hurt from his actions.

"That's fine Temari, don't worry about it." I assured her and gave a cold glance to Gaara. "Gaara will just have to get over having to room with me, since he seems to think it's the worst idea ever." I said and left promptly to go upstairs.

I found our room at the end of the left side of the hall. Opening the door I step in and am glad in the choice in theme. It was a dark blue and white Japanese design. There were two full size beds, one against the right wall, and the other on the left. A nightstand stood shared between them, 2 dressers along the back wall, a desk, and a closet were found in the room. I set my bag on the bed farthest from the door and sigh, sitting down.

I hear voices carry, muffled, from downstairs and some heavy footsteps. I quickly open my bag and grab some night clothes and head into the adjoined bathroom. Inside were two beautiful white tiled double sinks, a claw bathtub, and a steamy-looking shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack I ran the shower and got in, hoping to relax some before having to face Gaara.

When I finished, dried off and dressed 20 mins later I stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing from behind me. I'm wearing a tank top and some boxers and begin to dry my hair as I drop my clothes into the hamper.

Gaara is nowhere to be found, but his bag lay on his bed. I glance out the window and see his leg dangling down from the roof. With a sigh I climb in bed and pull the silk comforter around me. Shutting off the light, I drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival of the 1st Exam!

**[Next Early Morning]**

I rolled over in the bed, taking in a deep breath and nuzzling deeper into the pillow. My skin began to prickle and that brought me into awareness. Rubbing my eyes I peek out from under my lashes and freeze. My heart stops in my chest and I clutch the covers. At the end of the bed was a shadowed figure, the only thing visible were his red Sharingan eyes. Finally I find my voice and scream and fall off the bed, dragging the covers with me.

Wrestling with the sheets I reach up on the nightstand and grab a kunai and look back over to the spot. They were gone, but my heart still thudded.

"Kayumi?" I hear Gaara's voice next to me, and I look up at him quickly, nearly jumping out of my skin. "Jesus Gaara…don't…" I try to get ahold of myself and clamber to my feet, holding the sheets to my chest.

He stands there in just black baggy sweat pants. His shirt was tossed onto the bed and his gourd and other clothing were set against the wall. There is a look on his face that looks strained, worried. I slowly calm down enough to give him a reassuring look. "Just another nightmare…" I said, giving a nonchalant laugh that didn't come out as assuring as I wanted.

His eyes searched mine and he pursed his lips together but gave me a nod. I look out the window and see the sunrise just barely making its way over the mountains of Konoha. "Exams today…" I muttered and run my fingers through my scarlet hair and give a glance back in the shadowy corner.

Gaara sits on the bed, watching me blatantly. After a while I got used to it, but now it was unnerving. I step inside the bathroom and wash my face and look at myself in the mirror. _You need to talk to the Hokage, tell him there must be another with the Sharingan who is in Konoha._ I thought to myself, and then shook my head. _Or just tell him you're batshit crazy and imagining things._

I head downstairs and find Temari getting the kitchen ready to make breakfast. I climb onto the barstool that faced toward the kitchen and rest my hand on my chin.

"Good morning. Big day today." She said, pulling out a pan and turning on the stove.

"Yeah. Think we'll do okay? We don't even know what we are up against." I mused. She caught my eye and gave a malevolent grin.

"Of course we will. We'll slaughter them all. No one in this small town could take us." She remarked with a harsh laugh. Kankuro came down the stairs and muttered "Hear hear." Before plopping on the couch. He wore his normal attire only with the hood down.

"Baki will be here in an hour to escort us." Temari said to us as Gaara also came down the stairs, fully dressed. I grumbled about needing to get dressed before shooting up the stairs and back into the room. I find my usual outfit and pull it on. It was a black and white kimono that stopped mid-thigh and split open in the middle, wrapping around the sides of my thighs and flowing behind me. It had a thick red ribbon around the waist and also flowed behind me. The top that was lined with black lace drooped off my shoulders. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail and let my bangs fall in my face. With my hair tied up it still came down to the back of my calves.

I just grab my pouch of kunai's and scrolls and head downstairs to the smell of bacon.

**[1 hour later] **

We arrived outside the academy where a few leaf ninja lingered. "Remember what I told you. We'll go over more tomorrow. Don't fail me." Baki said with a growl and turned to walk away. Temari shifted and crossed her arms. We all left our main weapons at home since today was only the written exam, except for Gaara who hardly ever parted with his gourd.

"I can't believe we have to do this again. Why couldn't Baki-sensei just pull some strings and get them to allow us to skip this part?" Kankuro muttered.

"Because we're trying to keep up appearances." Temari huffed and sat on a bench. The exam started in about 20 mins. I lean against a tree in the shade and watch all the leaf, sound, and rain ninja show up and walk inside. Finally I spot Sasuke and his team making their way here. I vaguely recognize Naruto, the blonde child I remember from my short stay here. The girl I don't recognize, but I feel myself bristle when her green eyes slide over me.

Sasuke looks up and meets my eye then turns away and walks with his teammates into the building. I watch him go and then look at Gaara, who tensed.

"We need to go inside." Kankuro said with a sigh, 10 mins later. We head inside and slip into the crowd. We hear a commotion up front and I crane my neck to see Sasuke talking to a guy with grey hair and a deck of cards. I vaguely make out Gaara's name.

I make my way over and come up behind Sasuke, knowing everyone was staring at my sand village headband. I lean down and say "You'll just have to wait and see him in action, like everyone else, Sasuke." I smirk. He looks up at me with a small scowl.

"Aw, don't get mad. The boy just wanted to know." The guy with the cards says. I stand back up, my hand on my hip.

"Well, by the looks of it you didn't have much information to give him." I say. A girl behind me with blonde hair huffs as I pat Sasuke's head and move toward the guy.

"The name is Kabuto. Let's see if we have anything on you?" He says with a smirk, pushing his glasses up. He takes out a blank card and I watch as he does a small jutsu to bring up my information.

"Lets see, Kayumi. Kayumi…no last name. Hm." He murmurs. I hear a few mutterings in the crowd at that. "12 D rank missions, 14 C ranked, and 2 B ranked." He says with slight surprise. I hear a low whistle come from Naruto behind me.

I quirk my eyebrow and smile. "You won't have anything on me, don't act so high and mighty." I say and snatch the card, putting it in my pocket, before going back to my team. Everyone's eyes follow me the entire way.

Shortly after we watch Kabuto scuffle with some Sound ninja. I make a mental note to keep an eye on them. Then the proctor flashes in with other Jounin.


	5. Chapter 5: A Timely Visit

Each team was split up respectively. When we're all seated the proctor explains the rules then pulls out a list and shoots off names.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji." A blonde girl, guy with a puppy under his hood, and a thick boy raise their hands. We were instructed to pay careful attention to the leaf ninja we were up against and take note of who was who.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee." Long dark hair, lavender eyes. Hair in buns, unremarkable. Green jumpsuit, bowl haircut.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino." Short hair, lavender eyes. Marks on face with puppy in hood. Hooded with dark shades on.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kayumi." We raise our hands and I glimpse at Gaara. The proctor reads off more names from students from other villages, but I tune them out.  
I was seated between Neji and Sakura. Sakura glances at me then quickly away with a huff. Neji stares calmly to the front of the room, unfazed. They hand out our tests and the proctor grins. "Begin!"

Sakura starts on her test immediately, flying through it at first. I look down at the paper and skim the questions. After a few moments I realize this test is nearly impossible. Chewing my lip I finally come to the conclusion that they wanted us to cheat. My eyes scan the room and I spot a guy in front of me who wasn't called jotting down the answers. I glance at the Sentinels standing along the wall, observing us.

Taking a deep breath I bring my Sharingan forth and quickly copy the movements of the guy in front of me. I try to keep my hair in front of my face so no one notices my ability. Once done I lean back, satisfied. I notice a few people got the point of the test, Sakura not being one of them. She sits there, chewing on her pencil trying to work out the problems herself. I smirk as she glances at me and my done test.

I feel Gaara's sand slither along my paper, and I look to see a replica of his eyes scanning my paper. Resisting the urge to give it a pat I allow him to copy my answers. Once he is done I lean forward in my chair, resting my head on my arms and take a quick nap.

The bell sounds 20 mins later and I feel someone shaking me. I crack open my eyes to see the lavender ones of Neji. "10th question, wake up." He tells me. I wave him off, knowing the 10th question was a scam.

After the long speech given by the scarred-face proctor, and the surprise by the 10th question, a woman shoots through the window holding a banner behind her.

"Listen up, maggots! I'll be your new instructor Anko. Follow me to your next exam!" She loudly states. I roll my eyes and climb to my feet.

We follow her all the way to a forest that was enclosed by a high gate. We stop and she turns to us, putting her hands on her hips.

"This is what we call the Death Forest!" She begins, and explains the rules.

She sets out a scroll for each team and I step up to take ours. I tuck it in my pouch and cross my arms, half listening. My eyes were scanning the forest and treetops. I felt someone's eyes on me and look over to see Neji glance away. Sasuke stared hard at the forest, his mouth set in a line. I wonder once again what made him grow up to be this way, his dark and unsocial demeanor.

"Be here at sunrise or you'll be disqualified!" Anko finished, and dismissed us.

Each team turned to go and I weaved through the crowd to catch up to Sasuke. Grabbing his arm I stop him. "Hey, I want to talk. Want to go grab something to eat?" I ask, and feel the icy glare from Sakura who was a bit ahead.

He glances over my shoulder at my team a bit ways behind me then looks back at me. He nods and I relax some, giving him a smile. I wave off Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro and begin to walk with him towards town. We find a ramen shack and slip into a booth in the back. After giving our orders I place my elbows on the table and look at him, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Tell me whats going on with you." I ask.

He sighs and folds his hands in front of his mouth, looking distant.

"My clan was slaughtered not long after you left. By my brother, Itachi." He says. My heart drops and I take in a sharp breath.

"Shit, Sasuke I had no clue. Why did he do that?" I reach out to touch him, comfort him, but he flinches away from my touch. Slightly hurt I withdraw my hand and fold it in my lap.

"I don't know. I don't know why he left me alive…" His voice sounds tight.

I shake my head slowly and look down at the bowl of ramen as it arrives. I slowly begin to eat, and we talk until closing time. Walking out I reach out and give him a hug despite his rigid posture warning me to stay away.

"I'm glad you're okay, I hope someday you'll find what you're looking for Sasuke. I missed you, I'm glad to be able to see you again." I tell him. He reaches up and gives me a quick hug and a small smile that quickly disappeared. Then we departed.

It was starting to grow dark by the time I walked through the door of our place. I kicked off my shoes and waved to Kankuro who lounged on the couch, and headed upstairs. I plop on the bed with a sigh and see Gaara step out of the bathroom, his night clothes on.

"Where were you?" He asks, holding my eye as he dries off his hair with the towel that was draped around his shoulders.

"Out with Sasuke, catching up." I retort, grabbing my nightclothes.

"You've been gone for 2 hours."

"So?" I respond moving around him to walk into the bathroom.

He catches my wrist tightly, sand wrapping around it, making me give a small cry. He quickly drops his hand and his sand retreats. A pained look washes over his features, and he looks down, a shadow concealing his face.

"I'm sorry. Just…be careful." He says quietly.

I retreat into the bathroom, holding my wrist. Leaning against the door I draw in a breath and hear him leave the room. I look down at my wrist; it was red and a small bruise began blossoming on my skin.

_I knew he didn't mean to, he doesn't treat me that way normally. He was just angry and didn't think. He'll calm down and everything will be okay, I'll be okay._I think to myself.  
I change into a nightgown and walk over to the sink and run the water. I look back up in the mirror and see someone standing in the far corner of the bathroom. His red eyes stood out from his silhouetted figure. I gasp, turning around and gripping the sink.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demand. He steps out from the shadows and I feel my knees go weak.

He had a long black cloak with red clouds on them, black hair pulled into a ponytail, and his eyes weren't just red, they were Sharingan. It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.  
"What do you want, you bastard!" I yelled and wished I had access to my weapons.

"No need to shout or be afraid, Kayumi. I didn't come to hurt you." He said, holding his palms up in a peaceful gesture.

"My, my, you've grown up quite a bit…" He says quietly, more to himself than me. My heart rate spikes.

"What do you mean? Have you been watching me? You're sick!" I spat.

He doesn't respond, but his eyes fall on the curse mark placed upon my chest. I feel it pulsate, making me wince. My hand flies to cover it, glaring at him. He steps forward and I back up a bit more against the sink.

"Hold still, and this won't hurt as bad." He tells me, his eyes trying to hold mine.

I try to look down away from his eyes, but he snatches the hand covering my mark and bends my arm back some, making me cry out and look up at him. He looks down at my bruise on my arm and scowls, angry at what he saw.

Then he takes my face in his hand and makes me stare into his eyes. His Sharingan activates mine automatically and I cry out from shock. My head spins and I feel his fingers touch the mark which pulses repeatedly. Whispering something under his breath he presses his finger harder against the mark, and a pain unlike anything I've experienced rolls through my body.

Immediately my vision grows dark and I feel myself black out from the pain. I slump to the floor and before I fall into darkness I feel his hand stroke my hair and whisper "I'm sorry. I'll be back for you, Kayumi."


End file.
